


My Insides Are Copper (I'd Kill To Make Them Gold)

by xdark_blue



Series: three is a charm ♡ [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, OT3, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome, idol!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Sungyeol's insecurities get the best of him after a rough variety show recording. Woohyun and Sunggyu are determined to make him see just how important he is to the fans, to the group, to them.





	1. one.

_sungyeol._

 

I know that I’m being silly, maybe even stupid. I’m in one of the most successful idol groups in Korea and yet when I look in the mirror I’m still unhappy with what I see. Disappointed with who I am. It doesn’t matter how hard I try to change my image, I always fail to make myself stand out. Fans will never change their opinion of me. It is my destiny to forever be Infinite’s choding boy.

 

Sometimes I think that I might be a masochist. The other guys don’t look up themselves online much, but I find myself constantly monitoring the fan sites and searches. I’m not sure why, it always seems to say the same thing when my name is mentioned.

 

The useless member in Infinite.

Lacking.

Ugly.

_Worthless._

 

I know that antis are more likely to make posts than my fans, but it still hurts to see the number of likes on the cruel posts, or the fact that they even exist at all. Why does no one acknowledge that I couldn’t be a part of Infinite if I wasn’t capable of performing to the level of the members standing by my side? Why doesn’t anyone realize how much it _hurts_ to see that Inspirits, our own fans, are so critical of me? Why doesn’t anyone acknowledge how hard I am working to please _them_?

 

Today had every possibility of being wonderful, before it all went to hell. We were scheduled to film for Weekly Idol, which was considered a treat in my eyes. The MCs were funny and playful, and our appearances on that show boosted our popularity. I was grateful to the show and I truly had fun each time I attended. But during today’s recording, it all went wrong and I had to use every bit of strength to force myself to remain composed until the camera’s stopped rolling.

 

I didn’t talk to anyone during the car ride home, and I immediately retreated to my room once we got back to the dorm. Now that I was alone I let the tears fall freely. It was one thing for the fans to be critical, or for the industry to have negative opinions of me. But Sunggyu? My leader, my hyung, my _friend?_ At first he had spoken up to say that he liked me. My heart had soared at his words; Sunggyu wasn’t the type to freely give out praises. I felt special that he had taken the time to say he liked me, especially on a broadcast. But then I really how empty his words truly were.

 

 _What are Sungyeol’s charms?_ That I was tall? My height was a trait that had absolutely nothing to do with me as a person, or my character. He couldn’t think of _anything_ else positive to say _._ Our damn maknae had to speak up for our leader to try to save some of my dignity. But when they had asked Sunggyu about my weaknesses, he didn’t even hesitate to answer. He rattled off a list of complaints so quick that I felt ashamed to even be sitting there.

 

_What would happen if you weren’t tall?_

 

I clutched my pillow, crying pitifully at the situation. I honestly didn’t know what would happen if I didn’t have my height. What else could I possibly contribute to the group? According to our own leader, apparently nothing. I didn’t realize how little Sunggyu thought of me, and it hurt worse than anything I had ever read from a netizen.

 

Sunggyu’s opinion was right. The truth was that I was Lee Sungyeol, the member of Infinite who didn’t deserve to stand next to the others. I closed my eyes and wished for sleep. Maybe in my dreams I would be good enough for the fans, for Infinite, for Sunggyu.

 

* * *

_woohyun._

 

I was sitting in the room I shared with my boyfriend after my shower, waiting for him to come to bed so we could have a talk. I was absolutely livid after what he said at our schedule, and had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since. Even though I knew that Sungyeol would avoid me once we got home, I still tried to get Sungyeol to come out for dinner, but he refused. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he had been crying, and I knew the recording had hurt him deeply.

 

The guys always joked that I could speak Sungyeol’s language better than anyone else, but the truth was that I just _cared_ about him. I knew how hard he tried to fit in and be accepted by the others, especially Sunggyu. I could see how much more reserved he became after Sunggyu’s words during the recording, less playful and only speaking when directly spoken to. I knew he was afraid he might say something and mess up, and the fact that he was so on edge was driving me crazy.

 

I heard the door opening, and finally Sunggyu made his way into our bedroom. He moved around, changing into something more comfortable to sleep in. “You going to tell me why you are acting so upset or are we going to just sit in silence for the rest of the evening?”

 

I scoffed at his words. “Wow. The fact that you have no idea speaks volumes.”

 

“Woohyun, we’ve had a long day and this would be so much easier if you would just talk to me.”

 

I shook my head in disbelief. “You honestly can’t think of a single thing that you’ve done wrong today? To any of the members?”

 

Sunggyu moved to sit down next to me. “No, I can’t. So why don’t you fill me in.”

 

“Yeollie.”

 

Sunggyu pressed a hand to his temple. “What about him?”

 

I got up from the bed abruptly. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that he’s probably been crying since the moment we’ve got home.”

 

Sunggyu looked at me bewildered. “Why would he be crying?”

 

“Oh my god, sometimes you are so emotionally stunted that it pains me.” I could tell by the look in Sunggyu’s eyes that he was starting to get impatient. But I was too; I couldn’t believe that he was actually this clueless when it came to understanding Sungyeol.

 

I was pacing and Sunggyu reached out to grab my hands. “Babe. You _know_ that I hate when you refuse to tell me why you are angry. So _please._ Tell me what’s going on so I can at least try to fix it. I don’t want to fight with you, or Sungyeol for that matter. Sit down and talk to me so we can figure this out.”

 

Even in my anger, it was moments like this when I truly appreciated Sunggyu. I could be dramatic at times, and his strong gaze and steady hands kept me grounded. But I had promised that I would be objective when it came to Infinite, despite our personal relationship. I swore that I would step up for my members when Sunggyu wasn’t being fair.

 

“You hurt Yeollie’s feelings today. _Badly._ ” I could see a retort forming, but I lifted a hand to stop him. “Let me finish. You know that he is more insecure than any of the other guys. You know how sensitive he is about his image and his place in the group. And today you basically said that he had nothing going for him besides his height. Seriously hyung, I am so appalled that you could be so careless towards him that I want to _scream._ ”

 

Sunggyu’s mouth was gaping, opening and closing as he tried to form some sort of comeback. “But it was Weekly Idol! We always joke around on there, I was just trying to be funny-”

 

“No. That is not funny, and it is most certainly not okay. To hit someone where they are most vulnerable is _cruel_ hyung.”

 

Sunggyu’s eyes looked frantic. “Woohyun, you _know_ I would never hurt Sungyeol on purpose, or anyone in the group for that matter! Sungjong spoke up after me, and Sungyeol even laughed! I thought it was okay, _honestly_ I didn’t even think-”

 

“ _Exactly._ You didn’t think. You can’t treat everyone in the group the same. If it were someone like Hoya we wouldn’t be having this conversation, because he could handle it. Have you ever really thought about how often the spotlight is on Sungyeol compared to the rest of us? And for you to cast it on him only to embarrass him in such a way...”

 

“How did I embarrass him?!”

 

“You are our leader! Your words count more than anyone else’s in the group, and you couldn’t even think of compliments to say! But you had no problems berating him on national television. What do you think his antis are going to say? _Even the leader thinks he is pathetic._ ”

 

When I finished my rant, I looked up to find Sunggyu’s eyes troubled and downcast. “That wasn’t my intention. I know it’s a poor excuse but it’s Weekly Idol. The six of you spend over half of the time ganging up on me with teasing insults. I thought that was the dynamic.”

 

I took a deep breath to calm myself. “I understand that hyung, I’m not denying that you don’t get made fun of during broadcast. What I’m trying to make you understand is that the reason we do it is because we _know_ you can handle it; that you are aware that the things we say aren’t truly what we feel. We know that you’ll take it as a joke and laugh it off without a single thought. _But Yeollie can’t._ He’s probably been in his room upset all night, wondering why he isn’t good enough for you. Wondering what he will have to change to make you respect him.”

 

“But I do respect him! He is a member of Infinite, we wouldn’t be complete without him!”

 

“But have you ever told Yeollie that?” I finally saw the dawn of recognition taking over his features and I smiled at him sadly. He understood that he had actually done something wrong.

 

“…You’re right Hyunnie. I don’t compliment him enough, I don’t tell him how well he is doing. And then when someone asked me about him I failed to say how talented he is.” He squeezed my hand tighter. “I fucked up, I must have really hurt his feelings.”  
  


I lifted a hand to smooth his hair in a comforting gesture. “Yes, you did. But now you understand why, and you can make sure that you never make the same mistake again. And if you absolutely have to make a joke on air, you make sure that the first thing you do is apologize and tell him that you don’t really mean it the second the cameras stop rolling.”

 

Sunggyu nodded slowly and stared at me with a warm look. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you sometimes. You help me so much, with the kids, with myself. You make me a better person Hyunnie. And I love you for that.”

  
I felt the heat rise in my cheeks; even though I knew how Sunggyu felt about me, it still made me blush when he confessed to me like that. “I love you too. Even when you are being stupid and I want to strangle you.”

 

He laughed loudly before leaning in to give me a chaste kiss. “You’re so protective of Sungyeol. I could actually feel the tension in this room when I came in earlier.”

 

I rolled my eyes and pulled him close to me. “Of course I am, you know he is my favorite. This is why I have to protect him from mean hyungs like you.”

 

Sunggyu shut me up with a kiss, before leaning back to whisper a question. “You want to help me?” I nodded silently. “Can you go wake Sungyeol? Bring him in here so I can apologize?”

 

I smiled, a real one this time now that I knew I had set him straight. “I’d be happy to.”

* * *

_sungyeol._

 

I had been staring at the ceiling for hours. I still felt like crying, but my own body had betrayed me; refusing to let any more tears escape. I had been trying to brainstorm ways to become better, more useful to the group. Maybe I could ask Dongwoo hyung to help me with rapping? He told me honestly that I did a good job in Cover Girl.

 

I heard the door crack open and a sliver of light entered the room. I closed my eyes; I figured Woohyun hyung would try to come talk to me again. He was the person I was closest to, always trying to help me during practice or offering me a shoulder to lean on. I knew he could tell I was upset in the van, but the pain was still too fresh to discuss it then.

 

He climbed onto the ladder and shook my shoulder. “Yeollie? Come down for a minute.”  I tried to stay still but he saw through me. “I know you are awake. Come down now or I’ll drag you out.”

 

I didn’t want to fight with him, plus he was the only one who had bothered to check on me, so I regretfully got out of bed. Once we were away from my sleeping roommates he guided me to his room. “Isn’t Sunggyu hyung asleep by now?” Our leader really didn’t mess around when it came to his sleep time.

 

Woohyun grabbed my hand, pulling me along. “No, he actually asked me to come get you so he can talk to you.”

 

I skidded to a halt. Was this it? Was he going to give me a lecture, tell me that I needed to improve my image? I started to hyperventilate. “Sunggyu hyung is mad at me isn’t he? I’m trying to work harder, you believe me Woohyun hyung _,_ tell him _please-”_

 

Woohyun turned around as soon as I stopped walking, and he tried to calm me down. “Hey, _hey._ It’s okay. You’re okay Yeollie. No one is mad at you.”

 

I didn’t believe him, this was all too sudden; pulling me out of bed after what happened earlier today. What if Sunggyu wanted to kick me out? I really started to lose it and I refused to take another step. “No, he is, I know he is. It’s because I’m not improving, _please_ tell him that I’m trying hyung. You can help me with my voice, and I’ll ask Hoya to help me with my dancing. I promise I’ll work harder, I’ll get better, make him give me another chance. He’ll listen to you, he loves you. _Please-_ ”

 

“ _Sungyeol._ ” The sound of my leader’s voice made me stop talking immediately. He was standing in the doorway to their room; he must have heard my nervous rambling. He walked towards me and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. He wrapped me up in a hug, and I was so shocked that I didn’t know how to react. I stared at Woohyun, and he smiled back at me. Sunggyu pulled away reluctantly, and he grabbed my chin to force me to look down to his eyes. “You’re not in any trouble Sungyeol, I promise. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. Come inside and we’ll talk about it.”

 

My eyes drifted back to Woohyun and he smiled warmly at me. “It’s okay Yeollie, I promise.” Sunggyu kept an arm around me, leading me into their bedroom slowly but surely. Once inside Woohyun locked the door behind us, and Sunggyu sat me down on the bed. Woohyun walked over to sit on the other side of me, placing a comforting hand on my knee.

 

“I’m going to talk first, and then once I’m done you can respond okay?” I nodded in agreement, my hands fretfully gripping my thighs as I hoped for the best.

 

Sunggyu smiled at me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. It made me edgy to hold his eye contact close like this. “First and foremost, I’m sorry Sungyeol. I hurt you today, and I never want to be the one to cause you pain. When we were recording I was playing around, I thought you could tell that I was joking. If I knew that my words would affect you so negatively, I never would have said them. It was wrong for me to assume that you would be okay with the teasing. I apologize for the way I treated you, and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me.”

 

I was at a loss for words. I couldn’t believe that he was actually apologizing to me, that he actually felt bad about what had happened. I looked to Woohyun for help but he just gave me a small nod of encouragement. I looked down at my lap nervously. “Um… You don’t have to apologize to me. You’re my leader, you are allowed to have your opinion. I promise that I’ll work harder to become stronger, so you don’t have to baby me-”

 

“ _Hey._ ” He cut me off and lifted my chin up to make eye contact with him again. “I’m not _babying_ you. I’m treating the way you deserve to be treated. Don’t ever feel ashamed of your feelings, or hold them in. We are your hyungs; you are supposed to come to us when you are having trouble. I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t be honest with me with your problems, especially if I am the one who caused them. That’s my job not only as your leader, but as your _friend._ You understand?”

 

“Yeah… I’m sorry-”

 

Sunggyu shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for Sungyeol. The only person who did something wrong today was me. Now I want you to tell me why were you so upset today. Be honest, we can talk this out to make you feel better.” I looked to Woohyun again and he encouraged me to speak freely.

 

“You said you liked me. And I felt so special, hyung never says things like that to me. But then when they asked you about me, the only things you could think to say were negative. And I began to think is this how little hyung really thinks of me? Is this how much of a burden I am to Infinite? You hyungs are so talented, charming, _beautiful._ And me? I’m just… awkward with too much fat in my cheeks and not enough charisma for anyone to take me seriously. I just wish I could be better, a member that you could be proud of.”

 

Sunggyu tightened the arm around my back. “I _am_ proud of you Sungyeol. You couldn’t be a part of Infinite if you couldn’t keep up with the rest of the members. You are doing so well, you really have improved with this comeback. I know for a fact that we will gain fans with this comeback simply because of _you._ I don’t ever think of you as a burden. It makes me sad to know that you feel so insecure.”

 

“I wish I didn’t feel this way. Honestly, I wish that I could feel good about myself when I wake up in the morning. But I look in the mirror, and all I can see is imperfection. I just feel so _ugly_ all of the time-”

 

Woohyun scoffed next to me. “Ugly? You can’t be serious Yeollie. You are gorgeous.”

 

Sunggyu nodded in agreement. “He’s right Sungyeol. You’re one of the most attractive members in the group.”

 

I laughed in disbelief at their words. “Hyungs, you don’t have to lie to try to make me feel better.”

 

Sunggyu stared at me with honest eyes. “I’m being serious. I think that you are beautiful.”

 

I look down at my lap again, embarrassed. “I’m nothing compared to hyungs.”

 

Woohyun’s hand caressed my cheek. “Yeollie, don’t say things like that. I don’t like to hear you speak badly about yourself.”

 

“What can we do to help you Sungyeol?” I shook off Sunggyu’s words.

 

“You two don’t need to worry about me. You have each other to take care of. I can deal with this, today was just a bad day.”

 

“Taking care of you is our job as your hyung Yeollie. That’s why we are here. To be your shoulder to lean on, to be that support system.” Woohyun pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I always complained that I hated skinship but honestly I craved it. The touch of another person, that solidarity that let me know that I wasn’t alone.

 

“Closer.” I didn’t even realize I had verbalized the word, but Woohyun was already pulling me into his lap. I was straddling him on the bed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to rest my head against his shoulder. His strong arms felt warm around my back, and I felt so _safe_ as I let my eyes drift closed _._ I could feel his heart beating, a consistent rhythm that lulled me into a sense of security.

 

“Is this what you need from us?” Sunggyu asked quietly, and I opened my eyes to look at him. I could feel his hand traveling over my back, making its way up to tangle in my long hair. His fingers massaged my scalp, Woohyun’s were kneading my lower back, and I’d be damned if this wasn’t the most loved I had felt in _months._ Sunggyu shifted closer to us, pressing his body firmly against our sides.

 

I felt Woohyun’s hands slip underneath my shirt, his fingers dragging across my bare skin. It had been so long since I had been _touched,_ the feeling of skin on skin almost foreign. Sure, there were ways to take the edge off loneliness for idols; dark rooms and unseen faces that could have granted me a temporary feeling of fulfillment. But I could never risk it; I wouldn’t chance bringing a scandal to our group’s name, and I couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing my members. But the larger part of me couldn’t handle the thought of being used and cast aside; I wanted the touches to be real, because the person with me actually liked _me._ My breath caught in my throat, Woohyun’s teasing touch and Sunggyu’s words starting to solidify into a dangerous, thrilling thought in my mind.

* * *

 

A/N: Poor Yeollie! This was inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8n3F5Ql5gak) episode of weekly idol. Don't you just want to give him a big hug and tell him how wonderful he is?

  
I love him, so this is just pretty much going to be Sunggyu and Woohyun worshipping the beauty that is Yeol, because I am shameless.  
Stay tuned!


	2. two.

_sungyeol._

 

“Yeollie?” A question, a whisper from the man underneath me whose touches could mean something entirely different if I gave him permission, if Sunggyu would allow it. The leader’s hand was still tangled in my hair, his eyes staring at me with a look I had never quite seen before.

 

“We are here for you, the both of us… for anything you might need.” His pretty fingers moved to my lips, tracing over them softly as he finally stated what my mind hadn’t dared to think. I felt Woohyun’s hands tighten on my hip at Sunggyu’s words, and I thought I might seriously pass out. Ten minutes ago I was convinced that he was going to kick me out of the group, and now he was offering his boyfriend? _Himself?_

 

Woohyun’s cheek rubbed against my own, his lips dangerously close as his breathing picked up. He turned to look at Sunggyu, who used his other hand to grab the back of his neck. It was like time slowed down as I watched their faces get closer together. But then their lips were connecting, sliding open as Woohyun forced his tongue into Sunggyu’s mouth. The kiss was almost aggressive, and Sunggyu let out a breathless moan when Woohyun pulled away with his lip between his teeth.

 

I knew that they were together, all of the guys did. But they were very private about their relationship; they never touched each other suggestively in front of the other members. Seeing them kiss like this, passionate and _raw_ right in front of me, I could barely believe it.

 

Woohyun’s hand gripped Sunggyu’s shirt, pulling him back in to reclaim his lips. His hand wandered up my back as they made out; I was still in his lap and I could _feel_ how excited he was getting. He didn’t bother to hold back his moans, openly delighting in the taste of the leader.

 

I was absolutely hypnotized by them; the way they moved together, it was _natural,_ like kissing was their second nature. There was equality in it; Sunggyu meeting Woohyun with just as much intensity each time their lips touched. No one really dominated it; there was a continuous push and pull that I found to be fascinating.

 

All too soon it was ending, and I felt the weight of their gaze on me again. “But… Woohyun hyung belongs to _you._ ”

 

Sunggyu laughed, his fingers running through Woohyun’s dark hair. “He’s a person, not an object. He _chooses_ to be with me, and I choose to be with him. And if you want…”  
  
“We could choose to be with you too.” Woohyun finished the sentence for him with a bold gaze.

 

I closed my eyes, letting their words wash over me. I _did_ want them, but I was still scared. Was this just a temporary fix? Would they cast me aside in the morning? Forget about me like everyone else? “Are you offering because you want me or because you _pity_ me?”

 

“Yeollie.” Woohyun’s hand held my chin, turning me to face him. “Don’t you know how much we care about you?”  


“But-”

 

“Sungyeol, you don’t have to be so nervous. If you are hesitating because you don’t want this, that’s okay. Hyungs will respect your decision. But if you’re holding back because you think you aren’t good enough for us, then that’s unacceptable.” Sunggyu gave me a soft smile.

 

I couldn’t help it; I didn’t understand what they would have to gain by being with me. “I just… I don’t know what I have to offer you that you don’t already have. I’m nothing special-”

 

“ _Stop._ ” Woohyun buried his head into my chest. “Don’t put yourself down like that. You’re special to _us,_ is that not enough?”

 

I tightened my hold around Woohyun’s body, trying to find the courage to take a chance. Sunggyu’s hand was still playing with my hair as he patiently waited for my answer. “Can you... show me?”

 

Sunggyu smiled into my shoulder. “All you have to do is ask.”

 

I nodded, blushing as I forced out the words. “I want hyungs to touch me… to make me feel special… loved-”

 

Woohyun’s stopped me mid-sentence, his mouth pressing against my own. His hands cupped my face, not letting me get away from his kiss. He didn’t hold back, kissing me with just as much intensity as he did with Sunggyu.

 

“ _God_ … you look so hot together.” Sunggyu whispered, his breath ghosting over my skin. He tugged me away from Woohyun to bring our lips together. Kissing him was different, but no less satisfying. Woohyun’s lips fell to my neck, pressing into my sensitive skin as Sunggyu kissed me. I moaned at the feeling, and Sunggyu used the opportunity to deepen our kiss. His tongue was wicked, coaxing my own into a twisted dance.

 

He let go of my lips, opting to join Woohyun in exploring my neck. He pulled my hair, his hand firmly keeping my head tilted back. With the both of them on either side of my neck, I was quickly falling apart.

 

Woohyun pulled Sunggyu off for a swift kiss, grabbing the edge of my shirt in question. “Take it off.” I demanded, not the least bit hesitant. Woohyun removed my shirt quickly, tossing it away without a second thought. 

 

Woohyun’s mouth fell to my chest, his full lips dragging across my pale skin. He caught a nipple between his teeth, and I moaned out at the rough action. He smiled up at me, pulling on it just to get a rise out of me.

 

“I think he likes that.” Sunggyu stated the obvious, moving his own hand to play with my chest. “You like it Sungyeol?” He didn’t bother to let me answer, connecting our lips again in a kiss. It was hard to stay focused, I already felt like their hands were everywhere and we were just getting started.

 

Sunggyu gave me one last peck, before moving down to join Woohyun at my chest. They each had a nipple in their mouth, licking and biting and driving me absolutely crazy. “ _Hyungs…”_ I moaned out, tangling my fingers in their hair. They didn’t seem to want to stop anytime soon, delighting in my reaction to such a little action. I tightened my grip in their hair, pulling them off of my chest with a broken sigh. I guided them towards each other, and they got the hint, immediately kissing each other in front of me again. _Hell,_ I could watch that for hours and never get bored. But the two of them had other plans.

 

It seemed that Woohyun was the most impatient, practically ripping off Sunggyu’s shirt before getting rid of his own. Sunggyu moved back, giving Woohyun space to lay me back on their bed.

 

Sunggyu turned me to my side to face Woohyun; dropping kisses across my back as he moved behind me. The feeling of their skin against my own was intoxicating, and I ran my hands over anything I could reach. Sunggyu pulled me flush against his chest, while my hands settled on Woohyun’s hips.

 

Woohyun ran a hand down my torso before firmly grasping my hardening length. I let out a desperate whine, the touch not quite enough to satisfy me. Sunggyu rested his chin on my shoulder, his own hand moving down to grab my ass. I turned my head to get his attention, the two of us coming together for a kiss. His hand slowly moved towards my center, teasing my entrance through the flimsy fabric. I felt him smirk into the kiss when I whimpered at his touch. I couldn’t deny that it felt good, but I knew they were just trying to get me riled up, and it was definitely working.

 

Woohyun grabbed my chin, turning my attention to him while Sunggyu kissed the back of my neck. He licked my jawline, giggling into my ear as my pants got harsher.

 

I grabbed Woohyun’s wrist, and he looked up at me. “What is it Yeollie? You want more?” I nodded, trying to guide his hand into my pants. He was stronger than me, so I wasn’t able to move his hand where I wanted. He continued to palm my length through my clothes, and I felt like screaming; not to mention the fact that Sunggyu was pressing his fingers harder against my opening.

 

“Tell us what you want Yeollie.” Woohyun whispered, his teeth dragging across my collarbones.

 

“More…”

 

“More of what?” Woohyun tightened his grip as his mouth played with my chest again.

 

“ _Everything._ ” I bucked up into his hand, and he chuckled darkly.

 

Sunggyu moved his fingers to my hip, his thumb barely brushing underneath my waistband. “We shouldn’t tease him Hyunnie. Come here.” Woohyun gave my length one last squeeze before shifting up to face Sunggyu. They kissed again, before pulling back to stare at one another. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation, and I was struck again by how in sync they were with one another. I was a little nervous, unsure of what they were planning but desperately wanting them to continue.

 

Woohyun looked down, smiling at my expression; his hand cupped my cheek in a soft gesture. “Don’t worry Yeollie, we’re going to make you feel so good.” I felt Sunggyu shifting my pants down, followed quickly by my underwear. I laid bare in front of them, nervous that they wouldn’t like what they saw. I tried to cover myself, but Sunggyu caught my hands.

 

“No hiding. Didn’t we say that you have nothing to be ashamed of?” I nodded, turning red all the way to my ears. “Look at you Sungyeol. So pretty, so _soft.”_ He trailed his hands up and down my thighs. “Look at him Hyunnie.”

 

“I am.” Woohyun caught my gaze, giving me a reassuring smile. “So beautiful Yeollie, especially with that blush.”  

 

“Hyunnie, I told you not to tease.”

 

Woohyun held my gaze, his eyes dark and mischievous. “I won’t. I’ll give him what he wants.” He wrapped his hand around my length, for real this time, and it felt _wonderful._ “You’re already leaking Yeollie. You want us that bad?”

 

I didn’t bother to lie, my hips already finding a rhythm as I nodded my head in agreement. His grip was just firm enough, sliding easily up and down my cock. I couldn’t stay still, already shifting around as the pleasure started to flow through me.

 

I felt Sunggyu’s fingers tap on my lips. “Open up.” He pushed three fingers into my mouth, and I sucked on them harshly. Sunggyu was kissing my ear, whispering dirty thoughts as I licked his digits. I tried to get them as wet as possible, knowing exactly what Sunggyu was planning to do to me.

 

“Pull him apart for me Hyunnie.”

 

Woohyun was glad to obey, his arm snaking between my legs to grab onto my thigh, pulling it up to make me expose my entrance. The hand on my cock slowed down a bit, and I knew he was watching Sunggyu’s every move.

 

“You want this?” Sunggyu asked me, his wet fingers circling my opening. He was so _close_ to where I wanted him to be, and I tried to push back on his fingers. He laughed at my enthusiasm, just barely dipping his fingertips into my body. “Tell me how much you want it.”

 

“I don’t... _Ah-_ ” Woohyun had moved down while I was distracted; his soft full lips now wrapped around my length. “I _need_ it… please…” That seemed to be enough for him; the first finger working its way inside of me. I barely noticed due to Woohyun’s mouth, my hands falling down to tangle in his dark hair. I did notice the second however, and I felt Woohyun increase his speed to try to keep my mind off of it.

  
Sunggyu’s fingers were moving deep inside of me, working quickly to stretch me out for them. I was barely able to keep up with them, opting to just simple lay there and take what they gave me. I wasn’t sure what sensation to focus on, it all felt good, and I never wanted it to stop. I finally felt the sting of pain when Sunggyu added the third finger, and I tensed up at the feeling.

 

“You’re okay.” He whispered into my ear, kissing my neck as he worked me open. Woohyun took me deeper, my length hitting the back of his throat as he tried to distract me. My legs were split open with my thigh resting on his shoulder, his hand gripping my ass as he took me all the way in. It was a hazy mix of pain and pleasure, and felt the familiar warmth starting to build in my stomach.

 

Sunggyu’s fingers were constant; searching deep inside for that spot that would make me weak each time he pressed his fingers in. I knew that it would be only moments until I felt that blinding pleasure, but I was still completely unprepared when it came. I cried out when he found it, and I felt him smile into my neck as he rubbed it over and over.

 

“You want to come Sungyeol?” Just hearing those words from my _leader…_ it was enough to push me over the edge. My fingers tightened in Woohyun’s hair; riding out my climax as Sunggyu mercilessly pressed into that spot. “Swallow it all Hyunnie. Don’t miss a single drop.” I groaned at Sunggyu’s words, they were too enticing and when Woohyun pulled off my length licking his swollen lips I felt myself getting hard all over again.

 

Sunggyu pulled out his fingers softly, gently lifting my leg off of Woohyun’s shoulder to rest on the bed. He grabbed Woohyun’s chin to pull him close for a kiss, his tongue searching his mouth for any trace of me. “He tastes good.” Woohyun said as he pulled away, Sunggyu humming in agreement and I felt like I was probably going to pass out from all of this.

 

I felt the heat of their bodies leave me, and I blindly reached out to try to get them to stay. Sunggyu chuckled at my clinginess, assuring me it would just be for a moment. They pulled off the rest of their clothes quickly, sharing kisses here and there along with excited smiles. They were whispering, and I couldn’t make out what they were saying; my mind a little too foggy in my current state to really think about anything.

 

“You first.” Sunggyu moved me to lie on my back, and I was about to ask what he meant but Woohyun was already climbing in between my legs. I leaned up to watch him, taking in his naked body for the first time and _damn._ I wasn’t even sure where the lube had come from, but I was thankful for it as I watched Woohyun spread it over his member.

 

Sunggyu laid down by my side, helping Woohyun pull my legs apart. Woohyun’s hands were on either side of my head, his body poised and flexed as he positioned himself at my entrance.

 

“How long has it been?” He asked, running his tip over my opening. The action made it a little hard to concentrate, but a firm smack on my ass brought me back. “How long?” He repeated, and I began to think that it was unfair how ridiculously out of control they could make me feel with a simple touch.

 

“Since before debut, so don’t expect much.” I answered honestly, but I got another smack for my words. I couldn’t deny that the tiny twinge of pain felt a little good.

 

“Don’t talk like that. Not now.” Woohyun ordered, his hand softly rubbing the abused flesh. “I’ll be gentle.” He whispered, and I knew that the time had finally come.

 

Sunggyu turned my head towards him, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. “We’ll take care of you.” I felt Woohyun start to push in, slowly but surely and the pain after so long felt white hot. My mouth opened in a scream but Sunggyu covered it; trying to kiss me, to _distract_ me from what was happening but it just felt like too much. He wiped the few stray tears that had escaped and whispered soothing words in my ear. “Relax for him. _Relax._ ”

 

I was trying, but Woohyun was a lot to take, especially after so long. “I’m all the way in.” He whispered, resting his head on my chest as he waited for me to adjust. Sunggyu reached down to hold my length, firmly stroking me to life again.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Sungyeol.” Sunggyu tried to chastise me, but I shook my head.

 

“I don’t want to wait. Just make it feel good.” I felt Woohyun’s head turn to face Sunggyu, and the elder gave him a nod.

 

“Kiss me.” My fingers tangled in his hair, kissing him as his hips started to move. He kept a sluggish pace, letting my body get accustomed to his length. Before long his thrusts felt too slow, and my hands wandered down his back to grip his ass. I pushed him down, trying to get him deeper and he let out a string of curses at the action. “You want me to go harder?”

 

I nodded wordlessly, Sunggyu’s hand on my cock and Woohyun’s own drilling into my body to render me speechless. His hands tightened in the sheets, his pace abruptly picking up as he finally let himself give into the pleasure.

 

Even though I had done this before, it had never felt like this; every one of their movements had a purpose behind it, and that purpose was to please _me._ Each thrust from Woohyun’s hips, each flick of Sunggyu’s wrist… it was calculated to push me to the brink. They wanted to make me their priority, to make my body feel _amazing,_ and I’d be a damn liar if I said it wasn’t working.

 

Each time Woohyun pushed into me it felt better than the last; my body was accepting him completely now, our hips moving together in a frantic dance. Sunggyu was still just as present in my mind, his hand on my cock moving in conjunction with Woohyun’s thrusts, and his mouth trailing hot kisses over my skin.

 

No one really spoke; it was all harsh breathing and heavy moans. The air was thick around us, the lust combined with the heat of the moment making me feel completely dizzy. I just held onto the man writhing on top of me, trying to urge him to get deeper, to give me more to make me reach a level of satisfaction I had previously thought was impossible.

 

I wrapped my long legs around his waist, pushing my ankles into the small of his back to get him deeper. Sunggyu took his hand off my cock, and Woohyun pulled our chests flush together. His skin was so hot, burning to the touch and I raked my nails down his back.

 

I could feel his rhythm begin to falter, and I knew he must have been close. I called out his name, telling him to let go, to give into his climax. He gave me one last deep thrust as he groaned out my name before his body stilled; and I felt his hot release fill me. I tightened my legs around him, keeping him close as he came down from his high. He pulled out gently, giving a soft kiss before letting himself collapse on the bed next to me.

 

My body was still tingling, and just when I thought it was over Sunggyu was flipping me over to my stomach. It all happened very quickly; he pushed all the way into me without even pausing. The sensation of being filled caught me off guard all over again, and I cried out desperately.

 

Sunggyu didn’t bother to start off slow, immediately setting a quick pace that had my body trembling in pleasure. There was almost an edge in his movements, a distinct lack of control that I had never experienced from the leader. His hand on my hip kept me firmly pinned to the bed, his thrusts harsh and consistent.  

 

“ _Hyung…_ ” I moaned out, his cock rock hard inside me and practically splitting me open. Everything about it was honest and open; he wasn’t the type of lover to play tricks and tease. He was straightforward in and out of the bedroom, and right now his priority was to fuck me senseless; he was doing quite the job of it.

 

It was unnerving; being so close to the two of them, being so vulnerable and being so taken care of. From the moment I had accepted the first kiss I knew that it would lead to this; and I couldn’t have been more pleased with the result. They said they would make me feel good, and they had kept their promise. Each time I met Woohyun’s gaze, every time Sunggyu pushed into my body, I knew it was because they wanted to; they wanted _me_ just as much as I wanted them.

 

I liked the way Sunggyu’s fingers tightened around my hip when I called him hyung, so I made sure to keep doing so. Sunggyu pressed against my thighs, spreading my legs wider to make his length reach even further inside of me. Woohyun grabbed my hand, our fingers intertwined as I tried to hold onto my last shreds of sanity.

 

I lost it when Sunggyu brushed up against that spot, arching my back and desperately calling out for more. Somehow Sunggyu managed to continue to drilling into that spot, the force behind his thrusts increasing as he drove me closer to my release. Woohyun’s mouth was on my ear, telling me to scream, to come for them, and I couldn’t help but obey.

 

This one ripped through me like a storm; my body completely tensed up as the pleasure took over and luckily Woohyun’s kiss was able to cover my scream. Sunggyu grunted on top of me, one last deep thrust in before he was spilling his seed.

His forehead dropped to rest in between my shoulder blades; his hips still moving lazily as he rode out his orgasm. He pressed a soft kiss to my head, and pulled out of me with care.

 

I was completely spent, my limbs rendered useless as my strength had completely abandoned me. The three of us laid there in silence for a couple minutes; breathing heavily as we mentally relived what had just transpired between us. Woohyun shifted away, climbing out of the bed momentarily. Sunggyu turned my head to him, moving closer to land a soft kiss on my lips. He gave me a warm smile, and I felt the affection building in my heart at the gesture.

 

The bed dipped again, and I felt Woohyun clean me up. Afterwards he pulled me close, molding my body to his chest as he nuzzled his face in my shoulder. While the two of us often cuddled like this, we had never done so naked and especially not after a couple rigorous rounds. I looked up at Sunggyu, a little nervous at what I would find in his eyes. But I was greeted with the pretty eye smile as he watched the two of us, and he moved closer to us to get comfortable.

 

The three of us were exhausted and the urge for sleep could no longer be ignored. I had so many questions running through my head and yet I couldn’t voice a single one of them. “You’ll sleep here.” Sunggyu said, throwing his arm over me to rest it on Woohyun’s back, but not before placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

 

And just like that, I realized that maybe I didn’t need to ask any questions after all.

 

* * *

_epilogue._

 

The group’s schedules have been nonstop; the company has been pushing us harder than ever, convinced that this comeback will be our biggest hit yet. I agree, the song is undeniably catchy and the dance leaves an impression. But the past couple of weeks have been an absolute whirlwind; it’s been a string of never-ending practices to perfect our already perfected choreography. Sunggyu has been leading us diligently; pushing us to get better without overreaching our limits. Even though we are all tired and sore by the time we leave the practice room, all of us still have a smile on our faces at our vast improvement.

 

I haven’t been getting much sleep these days, but I can only partly blame that on our comeback. Sunggyu and Woohyun have been keeping me pretty… _busy_ lately. At first I thought it would just be a one night thing, but they immediately made it clear that wasn’t the case.

 

They’ve been there to support me, in every way possible since that night. Woohyun comes with me to my vocal practices, and he’s been working on helping me increase my confidence on stage. Sunggyu has been just as helpful; he doesn’t show any favoritism during practices, but now he makes sure to give me just as many compliments as criticisms to encourage me to work harder. It’s kind of amazing how much I’ve personally grown with this comeback, and even the managers have noticed it. 

 

I try to give just as much back, to make Sunggyu and Woohyun feel that I am there for them too, no matter what. It’s easier with Woohyun, just because I can read him better. I can tell when he’s feeling down and I try to make him smile with a joke or a prank.

 

Sunggyu is more difficult to figure out; he is used to handling all the responsibilities and hiding how much the pressure affects him. So I try to be there for him with the little ways; whether it’s offering him a water bottle on stage or saving him some extra dinner back at the dorms. It wasn’t until the Infinitize showcase that I realized just how much he depended on me too. I didn’t realize that he had a fear of heights, but once we got on the helicopter he asked me to hold his hand. I remember I fighting the urge to cry, because the stylists would destroy me if I ruined my makeup, but it was such a simple gesture of _trust_ that he wanted from me. I didn’t just hold his hand; I wrapped my arm around his shoulder to hold him close. The smile I got from Woohyun when he noticed just made it feel that much better.

 

Today is another broadcast schedule, a quick interview and just a performance of our title track. I’m feeling a little bit nervous; I always do with new staffs we haven’t worked with before. We all sit and smile, laugh when we are supposed to, and for the most part everything seems to be going smoothly. Sunggyu is doing the most of the talking, which is his custom as the leader, and he has a nice dynamic with the host.

 

“Infinite has gained a lot of attention with the “thigh” dance. Could you demonstrate it for us?” The host asks nicely, and Sunggyu does his trademark embarrassed look.

 

“Ah… It’s no good when I do it. The other members do it better.”

 

“Who does it the best then?”

 

Sunggyu places his finger on his chin, pretending to think really hard about the question even though we all already know the answer. “Sungyeol-ah does it best.”

 

My head whips around at his answer, and even the host is a little caught off guard. “Sungyeol-sshi? Is he Infinite’s new dance machine?” I deny it completely, cheeks a little red at the sudden attention and bowing apologetically to Hoya.

 

“Sungyeol-ah has a certain charm when he dances that I think shows through in the Chaser’s choreography. So for me, he does it best.” Sunggyu explains.

 

The host turns to me with a smile. “Ah, I see! Then will you share with us Sungyeol-sshi?”

 

I stand up reluctantly in front of my seat, but Woohyun ushers me to the front of the stage. “The viewers need to be able to see it clearly!” 

 

The feeling of having all the eyes on me is foreign, but it’s completely thrilling. I do the “thigh” dance, and everyone claps politely. I bow the audience and the host, blushing under her praise and retreating to my seat. Woohyun pats me on the back and Sunggyu sends me a quick smile over his shoulder, before directing his attention back to host.

 

To any of the other members it would have seemed insignificant; they are often asked to sing a line or dance the point choreography. The hosts never usually address me directly unless it is to ask me to do something choding like. I know in my heart that I don’t do the move the best, but Sunggyu still wanted to give me a chance to shine. He trusted me not only to perform it well, but to properly represent our group. So it might seem trivial, and in all honestly it lasted less than minute. But for me… it _matters_ and I can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

 

And later, when the three of us are monitoring the interview on my laptop naked underneath the sheets, I make sure to them let them know just how much I appreciated it.  

* * *

A/N:  **OF COURSE** they became a happy OT3 that lived happily ever after, because that's just how I roll.

I really apologize to anyone who thought this story would be deep, because my mind pretty much abandoned all plot in order to make Sunggyu and Woohyun shamelessly worship the perfection that is Lee Sungyeol.

  
  
**(you know you would be okay with this ship being real life boyfriends, don't even lie!)**

  
also i found this pic online and it was from someone 'sungyeol biased' and it just made me angry  
so i decided to write something in which sungyeol deserved not just one perfect boyfriend, but two.

 


End file.
